


All The Way

by devastatron



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Elevator Sex, F/M, First Kiss, Public Sex, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Rogue One Spoilers, Star Wars Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devastatron/pseuds/devastatron
Summary: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. Cassian and Jyn make more than just eye contact in the Imperial elevator.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. I've never written anything Star Wars related, but I fell absolutely in love with this movie and literally every single character. I heard a lot of people saying that Cassian and Jyn most definitely got it on during the elevator scene so I couldn't resist writing it!
> 
> Rated: Mature. (Literally just sexy time)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

Cassian’s deep brown stare met with Jyn’s. It was difficult to catch as glimpse of those soft, emerald washed eyes as they descended within the darkness of the Imperial elevator. Their eyes remained locked, however, even as war raged around them.

Even as their feet trembled from the fallout of bombs ravaging the beaches of Scarif, they remained standing close with their eyes never faltering.

Cassian stepped in closer and brought his hand up, slowly reaching to brush away the locks of brunette hair that stuck to Jyn’s drenched forehead. His bare fingers gently grazed across the skin, reveling in the smooth touch of her face for the first time, and the last.

Jyn’s lips parted, just barely, as if to speak. Although not a single word escaped her tongue as her longing breaths deepened in a released sigh.

The varying shades of their stares mixed as the inches between them vanished.

Cassian allowed his head to tilt as he slowly pressed his forehead to Jyn’s and met her soft lips in a gentle kiss. The touch, shape, and taste of one another was so foreign and unanticipated.

However, they both indulged in the alien sensations.

Jyn was the first to pull away, if only to meet Cassian’s gaze once more.

Her chest fluttered as the brief strips of light entered the elevator and their eyes locked. Jyn’s own hands found Cassian’s face and pulled him into another, more passionate, kiss. She felt him shift his feet and guide her until her back pressed against the wall of the dark elevator.

Jyn’s hands hastily searched for something to touch- for another part of Cassian to memorize. Her fingers grasped along his stubbled jawline and neck, loosing them in the tangled locks of brunette hair.

Their lips broke, if only for a moment to cherish how it felt, before colliding again. Each kiss became less chaste and more sensual.

Slipping beneath the thin fabric of her shirt, Cassian’s hands ran down Jyn’s arched back. His palms glided down the soft, bare skin, collecting beads of sweat until his fingertips pressed into the small of her back. He felt for her back dimples and tightened his grip as their mouths met.

Jyn’s own partially gloved hands explored Cassian’s body, finding their way into his clothes and dragging down his bare abdomen.

Somewhere between the heated kisses, Cassian’s shirt had been carelessly tossed by the eager hands of Jyn as they felt his strong muscles contract and flex.

She felt the thin curls of hair on the center of his chest and down his drenched abdomen. Her own chest quivered in an anticipating breath as Cassian slowly let his hands slip towards the front of her body.

His larger hands fondled her small, fair chest, and his fingers longingly brushed against the tips of her breasts. Jyn’s jaw unhinged as a breathless moan escaped from her lips and on to Cassian’s tongue. He tasted her lust, and stored deep within his mind the entirety of it.

Cassian took the opportunity of her moan to lower his head into the crook of her neck and pressed loving, open mouthed kisses upon it.

Their bodies began to move against one another as their hands both began to strip away clothing. Cassian leaned over Jyn with his dark pants now resting on his mid-thighs and his hips pressing into the center of her own.

As their kisses deepened, Jyn felt prepared to give herself to Cassian.

Her own shirt now lost in the shadows of the elevator’s ground allowed her bare chest to touch Cassian’s own. The warmth was incredibly insatiable. She could sense his deep heartbeat against her own as they pulled one another closer in a desperate embrace.

Jyn felt Cassian’s hands pull against her own pants, feeling the thick fabric fall to her boots. She quickly escaped the pants, standing exposed in the pitch black with only boots on. They both stood together, holding each other's naked warmth. It was far from a sexual ecstasy. Instead, the sensations they shared were intense and intimate.

Cassian’s hands explored her body, touching every crevice and curve until one hand slipped down between her thighs. The palm of his hand cupped the exposed area. Slowly, his fingers coursed through her wet lips. Cassian swiftly went from teasing and simply feeling Jyn, to grasping each of her thighs and lifting her off of the ground and slamming her back against the wall. Jyn’s long legs wrapped around Cassian’s strong waist and her arms searched for different parts of him to hold.

As another beam of light illuminated their faces, the pair found the whites of each other's eyes once more.

Cassian calmly held her against him, admiring the feel of her entire naked body against his and losing himself even in the abrupt seconds of her pale, hazel eyes. He admired the delicate circles of green that laced her comforting gaze.

Gradually, he leaned forward to take Jyn in another passionate kiss. Jyn’s arms wrapped tightly around his neck, pulling him close to deepen the kiss.

As their tongues memorized the taste of one another and their lips closed together over and over, Cassian adjusted his hips to allow his throbbing, untouched member to meet the entrance between Jyn’s open legs.

He groaned quietly into an open mouthed kiss, feeling Jyn’s teeth pull at his bottom lip. His hands tightened around her thighs and he pulled himself forward. Only inches at a time, Jyn invited him in. She began to grind her hips, encouraging Cassian to do the same.

One of her hands found its way back to hold Cassian’s cheek. Her fingers brushed against the stubble and pulled him closer with every kiss.

Eventually the pair established a steady, sensual pace that they both appreciated. One of Cassian’s hands snaked up Jyn’s body to grasp the middle of her back. The taut, warm skin on her back was dripping with sweat as she rocked her hips and arched from the pleasure.

Soft moans and gasps of pleasure were exchanged as they gave all of themselves to each other. Their kisses grew messy with passion the faster they went.

All of it was pure and explicit. Every touch and kiss seemed to heighten their emotions. Perhaps it could not quite yet be called love. Although, it seemed to run deeper than just that.

Jyn felt herself edging a definite release as the intensity of their rhythm deepened. Cassian moved inside of Jyn so slowly- so intimately. He pressed his narrow hips against hers again and again as he allowed his entire length to stretch within Jyn.

Her moans became louder, each breath heavy with desire. She was close, and as her forehead pressed against Cassian's own and the varying shades of their longing gazes locked, she then knew he was too.

Cassian's hands held Jyn's writhing body closer, shutting tightly his eyes if only to dedicate his thoughts to committing this to memory. He never truly wanted to release Jyn from his hold. He felt she was safe there, despite knowing that Jyn was well capable of protecting herself, and even of protecting him.

Still Cassian held her tightly against his body, thrusting the last few heavy pumps of his hips until he felt her walls cease around him and heard her parted lips whisper his name against his ear.

As Jyn's climax washed over her, Cassian followed. He didn't pull away from her, instead letting himself release inside of her. 

His hands clenched around Jyn's thighs as they trembled while his mouth attached itself to her soft, round shoulder as he groaned.

They stood alone together in the dark, small elevator and reveled in the heat that engulfed them. As their long, heavy breaths synced- as did their alternating heartbeats. 

Jyn found Cassian's deep brown stare as the last strip of light was casted through their clouded, content vision. She leaned forward to meet him in a slow, gratified kiss and she pulled him into the first and the last of loving embraces. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you lovies enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! It's really just a sexy drabble, and I'm actually a huge fan of the 'no-sex-just-sexual-tension' build up that Cassian and Jyn suffer from the ENTIRE movie, but I couldn't help myself. Please feel free to review and give feedback! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
